Therion Chronicles
by superboltstrike
Summary: I thought after Total Drama might've prepared me for any experiences life could throw. I used to believe these so-called secrets were nothing more than excuses to keep prying eyes away and prevent more questions from being asked. All of those beliefs were promptly shattered. My name is Cameron Corduroy Wilkins...and this is our story.


Guess who's back?

Back...again.

Well, I never really left. Just haven't posted anything in a long time.

I originally was going to post throughout October but as usual life said, "How 'bout no?" But this story I wanted to do for a couple years, so instead of waiting until next October (again) to post it, imma say "Screw Holiday Planning!" and post it anyway.

So for this story, italicized quoted sentences are characters speaking in the present. Also some characters here you won't be familiar with as they'll be from one of my main storylines I **seriously** need to work on: The Duo series. However, this is an alternate reality were this occurs instead of the events of the Dark Bondage series.

...I'm a huge fan of multiverses/AUs. I swear this is less complicated that it is.

And since I'm going to be pretty busy, I'm dedicating a weekly upload for each chapter. And with all that out of the way, hope you enjoy. Read and review!

* * *

 _"Have you ever heard of the expression how the world is full of things we aren't meant to know? Unless you're around people paranoid of well, pretty much everything, then I guess not. I personally never believed in it as a lover of nearly all fields of scientific discovery; the universe is full of vast wonders with the power to change our perspective, future, or society. I used to believe that nothing was beyond the grasp of the human mind. I used to believe through evolution we managed to obtain the ability to comprehend the most ludicrous of concepts. I used to believe these so-called secrets were nothing more than excuses to keep prying eyes away and prevent any more questions of being asked."_

 _"All of those beliefs were promptly shattered; like taking a RPG to a glass window at point-blank range. You think a reality show like Total Drama would have you halfway to that mindstate already but not for me."_

 _"My love of science is still intact; I'm just more considerate of other fields beyond mine. What secret was revealed that left such an impact on me even now? I'm not officially sworn to keep my mouth shut but I have loved ones who are just as tied into this as I am. Not only that, but I feel I'm doing the world a favor by keeping this secret."_

 _"Wait, if you're not even going public, then what's the point of doing this?"_

 _"Well I thought we could all use a little venting. Getting it off your chest."_

 _"Fifty-four. Fifty. Four."_

 _"Oh no, please don't get upset."_

 _"That's how many stitches I had to get!"_

 _"Yeah, I was ther-"_

 _"You wanna talk about getting it off my chest? Try thirty of those bastards!"_

 _"Junko"._

 _"What? You're all okay with this?"_

 _"Didn't you hear what Cam said? No one's forcing you to do this. Go ahead and blab if you want but no one's gonna take you seriously."_

 _"Like people take you seriously."_

 _"And they're off."_

 _"Well, I'm positive they do now."_

 _"I'm just saying I'm the injured majority. Shouldn't I get more of a say? An interview, documentary, something?"_

 _"…_ You're _the most injured."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"You really think that?"_

 _"I don't see_ you _with any scars, Twiggy."_

 _"No, just psychological ones. But then I'm not good at getting people interested in anything else about me, am I?"_

 _"You're a wiz at pissing me off."_

 _"Oh that isn't pissed off. I will show you pissed off."_

 _"ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! ...Continue Cameron."_

 _"Thank you. Like I was saying, do you ever feel like you needed to tell something to anyone even if no one's technically listening? Well that's what, I guess now, the majority of us believe. We…should get this out in the open. We_ need _this out in the open. Figuratively."_

 _"And yet here we are, literally, isolated in your room with no one around while we do this."_

 _"Alright, how about this? After we finish recording, we'll see how we feel and take a vote on what we'll do with this."_

 _"Fine. But I know you're trying to shut me up"_

 _"Hah!"_

 _"Mike."_

 _"Spending the majority of my adolescence in a bubble, it's goes without saying I haven't experienced much. However, I don't think anyone could experience what took place about a year ago."_

 _"My name is Cameron Corduroy Wilkins...and this our story._

 _"…Well actually this part isn't mine. I wasn't there for it so we're starting off with-"_

 _"I'm first! Scooch over!"_

 _"Gah!"_

 _"Why are you going first?"_

 _"I was the only one conscious. Besides, you're just gonna skip the good part."_

 _"Oww."_

 _"_ None _of that was the good part!"_

 _"Exactly. Ahem! Hi, I'm Mikayla Harrison. Now to talk about a year ago, we first need to talk about four years ago."_


End file.
